The Secret
by bieberfever4EVER
Summary: Miley and Lily are determined to befriend the new boy. Especially when they suspect he’s hiding something from them. Warning: Abuse pretty much I just wanted to make a story so R&R please suspense i guess and rated M just in case XD
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Miley and Lily are determined to befriend the new boy. Especially when they suspect he's hiding something from them. Warning: Abuse pretty much I just wanted to make a story so R&R please

Chapter 1

Miley's POV

I felt around for my alarm clock as it went off loudly. It was Tuesday which meant another day at Seaview High with my best friend Lily. I groaned knowing I had to get up pretty soon. It wasn't my fault I was so exhausted though.

Lily had me up all night on the phone telling me how she had a long conversation with hottie Lammotti at the mall. I sighed and arose from my mattress. I got dressed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Dad was making bacon and French toast.

"Morning bud, sleep good?" he asked.

"Yeah dad, mm this toast taste awesome," I said slowly chewing the toast to savor the cinnamon taste.

"Thanks bud, oh Lily at 12 o'clock," dad said before rushing upstairs. I turned and went to open the door for her. She instantly ran to the plate of food.

"Yes, I love your dad's famous French toast!" she said shoving one in her mouth.

"Slow down Lily... you can take a few with you for the walk now come on. I don't need Ms. Zuniga on my case this morning". Ms. Zuniga was our geometry teacher. She could be nice sometimes, but if you're a trouble maker then beware!

"So Miles did you do your Geometry homework?" Lily asked swallowing the last of her French toast.

"Barely, I was so tired from last night's conversation about hottie Lammotti. Did you?" I asked.

"I did some of it, but the rest I decided to copy from you... of course with your consent". I glared at her for a few seconds before shaking my head. That was typical Lily. She does half her homework then copies the rest from me. I don't mind but it'd be nice to see her actually use her brain for once.

My thoughts about Lily were interrupted as I heard Lily shout my name. I looked at her then nearly ran into a man in a jumpsuit. He was carrying labeled boxes inside a house. There were more where he came from. Someone must've been moving in. I studied the two story house. It was an average sized house but I could tell someone with money lived there.

"Who do you think is moving into that house?" Lily asked.

"I-I don't know, probably some romantic couple or some widow with a thousand cats". Lily smirked and we both laughed at the thought of having a cat lady in the neighborhood. I looked around for any sign of the movers. There was one man with slicked back black hair. He was pretty muscular and his skin looked as if it was smooth as blankets. He had a great smile when he showed his shiny white teeth.

"Gee I wonder who scored that hot guy", Lily said nudging at me. I had to agree with her. He was a hunk. If only I was a few years older. I laughed at myself before walking off with Lily.

XXXXXX

I barely made it to class on time. Ms. Zuniga was stacking some papers while the rest of the class talked. Lily and I were sitting by the window talking to some other girls about the hunk we saw that morning.

"He probably owns like some major company or something," said one of the girls in our group.

"He could be a lawyer or a lifeguard...or maybe a celebrity," another girl said. I laughed at the thought of a celebrity in our neighborhood.

"Well all I know is-" I was cut off by a knock at the door. It was our principal Mr. Henderson.

"Excuse me Ms. Zuniga I'm sorry to interrupt your class time but you have a new student. He just transferred here from Manhattan," he said.

A new student huh, and it's a guy? This should be interesting. He probably won't be any different from the other boys at Seaview High though. They all act the same to me. Some are jerks then there are some who are easy to get along with. We all waited for the new guy to enter the room.

Most of the girls in the class scowled at the thought of having another ignorant guy in our class, but Lily and I were pretty excited, especially since he was smoking hot. His hair was dark brown and stopped at his shoulders. He had chocolate eyes and pale skin. He wore black skinnies with a Rolling Stone tee over a white long sleeve. Finally, some eye candy!

"Class this is Oliver... Oliver Oken. I expect you to give him a warm welcome and to treat him the way you would want to be treated. Ms. Zuniga you can take over" Mr. Henderson said before leaving.

"Um okay well Oliver it's nice to have you here at Seaview High. You can take a seat next to...Miley Stewart. Ms. Stewart?" I sighed and got up to take my seat along with some other people. Oliver sat down and his traveled next to me and up my nose...not that I was trying to smell him... okay I was and he smelt great... kinda like Vanilla!

All throughout the geometry lesson I couldn't help but take minor glances at Oliver. He didn't seem interested in the lesson. He probably knew most of the work anyways. He was playing with his pencil for a while and then just placed his hand on his chin. I stared at the clock. Only a few more agonizing minutes before the bell rang.

Out of nowhere a note flew onto my desk. I knew it was from Lily. I silently opened it not taking my eyes off Ms. Zuniga.

_Don't you think Oliver is smokin hot?_ I smiled and glanced back at her. She too was smiling. Then the bell rang. I took my time grabbing my books. I wanted to catch up with Oliver before my next class. That's when Ms. Zuniga called Oliver over. They talked for a while and then she addressed me.

"Miley, you wouldn't mind showing Oliver around would you?" she asked. I just nodded still in shock that she asked me. This is easier than I thought.

"Thank you Ms. Stewart I really appreciate it". I smiled and waited for Oliver outside of the classroom. Lily was standing against the lockers

"Um... so um what's your next class?" I asked not looking him in the face. I've never been this shy around a guy before.

"Umm... I have English next," he replied staring at his schedule. I expected a deep voice but his voice was smooth and gentle.

"Sweet so do I... well let's go," I said and we started walking. I saw Lily give me thumbs up and went off to Spanish. I started to start a conversation with Oliver but we had already arrived to English. That was faster than I thought, but maybe that's because both English and Geometry is on the same floor.

**A/N alright that's the first chapter. I hoped you liked it! R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Miley and Lily are determined to befriend the new boy. Especially when they suspect he's hiding something from them. Warning: Abuse pretty much I just wanted to make a story so R&R please

Chapter 2

Normal POV

English class was the same as Geometry for Miley. This time Oliver was on the other side of the classroom since someone already sat in the seats next to and behind Miley. You couldn't really see Oliver from her view because of the tall guy sitting in front of her. "Um Ms. Stewart are you okay?" asked her English teacher Mr. Lansing.

"Huh, oh um yeah I'm fine. I'm just day dreaming," Miley replied fiddling with her pen.

Mr. Lansing nodded and went back to his lecture. Mr. Lansing was a pretty cool teacher. He never gets too upset with his students because he remembers his time as a teen in high school. He knows how boring it can get so he tries to bond with the students. That's something he's really good at doing.

Miley sighed and looked up to see Oliver staring at her. She looked into his eyes and quickly looked back down. _"How long had he been staring at me? Not that I mind it but..." she thought._ She looked back up and he was staring at the board while chewing on his nails.

After class Miley waited outside the room for Oliver. "H-hey Oliver where you goin next?" she asked tapping on his back.

"Oh um history," he said. Miley nodded and gave him directions since she had psychology.

"Thanks Miley".

"No problem. Oh and we have lunch after this so I'll wait for you outside of history. I mean if you want of course".

He hesitated but agreed and thanked Miley one more time before leaving. Miley stood in the hall smiling and daydreaming. She wasn't sure what it was about Oliver that made her drool. He was cute and all plus she had met boys like him before, but there was something else.

XXXXXX

Oliver's POV

That Miley girl sure is friendly. She was pretty and seemed like a sweet girl. She was different! She was also good at directions.

I wonder why she's so eager to talk to me though. I hope she isn't some flirt like most girls were at my other high school.

I also hope this stupid history class won't be 300 hours like the other classes. I mean seriously geometry isn't even that cool as that Zuniga woman tried to make it.

I sat down in the middle of the history room. It was decorated with posters of famous heroes and maps and all that stuff. The teacher who was pretty big hadn't noticed me until some girl with glasses said something.

"Mr. Corelli we have a new kid," she said pointing towards me. Most of the class snapped there heads towards me. Wow... how long has it been since these people had a new kid?

"Oh um... Mr. Oken. It's nice to have you in my class. I'm Mr. Corelli the only cool and good looking male teacher in the school," he said striking a pose. I couldn't help but laugh at the man. At least he wasn't boring and had a sense of humor.

He motioned for me to come up to his desk. I took most of my important stuff like my pencils and pens and notebooks with me. I didn't know these people like that.

"Um yes sir?" I asked nervously. I sure hope he isn't gonna do that stupid introduce yourself thing. Instead he told me to take a seat over by the window since I was in someone else's seat.

I sighed and made my way over by the window. Some blonde guy was sitting on the window sill behind my desk. "Sup man, he greeted patting my back.

"Um nothing," I simply stated and turned around. He started to say something but the bell rang so he and some other students scurried to their seats.

I actually paid attention. The lesson was pretty interesting due to Mr. Corelli's humor. When the bell rang I went outside the classroom to wait for Miley. She was there like she promised.

"Hey Oliver this is my best friend Lily. We met up in the hallway on my way here so she decided to wait with me," she said. I smiled a bit at the girl and followed them to the lunch room.

We went to get our lunch and then took seats at a round table next to the pop machines. "So Oliver how was New York?" Lily asked before taking a bite out of her salad.

"Um pretty grey," I said getting a laugh out of the two.

"So Oliver you have any siblings?" Miley asked.

"Just a little brother, he's in kindergarten though!" I looked around the lunch room not knowing what else to say. I could be talkative when I wanted to but I just wasn't feeling it today. Miley felt the awkwardness and broke the silence.

"So, Lily you're still going to the beach with me today right?" she asked. I played with my macaroni as they talked. Then I heard my name.

"Oliver... Oliver you okay?" Lily asked. I jumped a bit but nodded fast. I noticed the look of worry on Miley's face.

"Well Lily and I could use some company on the beach today. Most of the teens go there after school so maybe you wouldn't mind coming too".

"Oh I can't... my parents told me to come home after school. We've been unpacking all yesterday and with Leo in the way... well you know," I simply stated and went back to eating. The rest of the lunch period was silent excluding the sighs coming from Miley's friend Lily. They probably thought I was a boring loser.

It wouldn't bug me much if they did though. I wasn't planning on becoming buddy buddy with anyone here anyways. I hope that doesn't seem stubborn to anyone!

**A/N well hopefully that wasn't too long or short. My internet was down when I wrote chapter one and two etc. so hopefully it doesn't seem weird that I posted them in the same day rofl R&R pwease!!! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Miley and Lily are determined to befriend the new boy. Especially when they suspect he's hiding something from them. Warning: Abuse pretty much I just wanted to make a story so R&R please

Chapter 3

Still Oliver's POV

After school Miley and Lily said goodbye and headed off to what I assumed was the beach. I sighed and got my stuff out of my locker. I put my earphones in my ear and started blasting Breaking Benjamin's _Whatever Lies Beneath_.

The walk home was pretty long but I didn't mind it. I wasn't eager to get there anyways. As I walked towards the house I could see that the moving truck was gone. The yard was clear except for mom's lawn ornaments. I always hated that stupid lawn gnome that Leo named Jerry. It was creepy at night.

"Huh here we go," I said and made my way in the two story house. The kitchen and living room were already filled with our stuff. We were working on the bedrooms and bathrooms now. I went into the kitchen to get a snack.

Mom must've gone shopping after I left for school. I grabbed a soda and guzzled it down. Leo came in seconds later. He still had his backpack over his shoulders. He never takes that backpack off until I come home from school. He likes to show people he's a 'big boy' now and that big boys go to school and get an edjmacation (according to Leo that's how you say it).

"Look what my teacher gave me Oliver... it's a note for mommy and daddy," he explained handing it to me. It was a note for the field trip to The Museum of Natural History. The trip was in two weeks.

"Cool... um where's mom and dad?" I asked. It's not that I cared where they were it's just I didn't feel like running into them on my way upstairs so I needed a heads up.

"Mommy's in my room and daddy's in his office" was all he said and he skipped to the fridge for a snack. I sighed trying to figure out how to pass up dad's office and get to my room. I'd have to be fast and I mean FAST!

I rushed upstairs but not too noisily. I tiptoed past the office thinking I had made it... boy was I wrong.

"Oliver," dad shouted pretty annoyed. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath before making my way down the hall.

"Oliver come here!" I winced at the sound of his voice. Something or someone (more than likely mom) had gotten him angry.

"Uh yea dad?" I asked from by the door. He was putting up some books on the bookshelf and then turned to face me.

"Next time come faster... you're mom and I are going to the Home Depot for some supplies so I need you to finish up in here. It better be done by the time we get back or else you'll regret it. Oh and keep an eye on Leo!"

I nodded and waited for him and mom to leave. Mom came out of Leo's room which was next to mine. She saw me and handed me the wood cleaner.

"I want everything wooden in this house to be spotless," she simply stated and kissed my cheek.

My mom could be nice sometimes, but other times she could be strict but not as strict as my dad. Every human being in prison are saints compared to my dad. It was like my dad hated me more than anything. He and mom spoiled Leo as if he was the son of a prime minister. I was just... there.

I was there to criticize, to humiliate... to abuse. But mom never hit me; she left that up to dad. He once broke my arm when he claimed I 'got smart' with him. I was in the hospital once when he pushed me down the stairs.

I told the doctor I tripped over some roller blades. I've had to make up many excuses for my bruises. Whether it was to teachers, doctors, neighbors, friends... I had to make up one... and fast!

No one really guessed I was being abused. They just assumed I was clumsy considering I could be sometimes. All the black eyes and hospital visits in the world were considered flukes to them. But they never knew what was really going down in our house.

That's until a neighbor started to get worried. She approached my mom about it. That's what led dad to get us out of Manhattan and quick. He didn't want anyone finding out that the successful lawyer and the lovely housewife had dirty secrets.

I sighed and figured it'd be best to get a head start. At least then I'd get some of it done.

XXXXXX

Miley's POV

At the beach Lily and I talked about Oliver and how quiet he was at lunch. "Well, maybe he's just shy. I mean not a lot of people are talkers on there first day at a new school," she explained as we walked across the sand.

"Yeah but I thought for sure we had hit it off all day. Huh I'm gonna talk to him some more tomorrow. Maybe he just needs to adjust to us and the new school". I bit my lip hoping that was the case.

"Well I know for sure you've adjusted to him. You like him don't you?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face her.

"Uh I just met him Lily... and besides he's probably taken. Plus he might not even be interested in me so what's the point of looking stupid?"

"But you do like him?" she continued, "I mean don't be afraid to say you do Miles. He's a cute guy and you two look cute together". Lily was right about that. But I didn't wanna rush Oliver. It was a process, which hopefully won't be long.

Later that afternoon, dad wasn't home and Jackson was probably at Rico's so I sat alone on the couch flipping through the channels. I could've been doing homework but I didn't feel like it. Its afternoons like these when more than one friend comes in handy.

I mean I knew and had a lot of other people to talk or hang with but Lily was really the only one I felt like hangin with right now. I jumped as my cell phone went off.

"Huh, hello?" I asked.

"Hey miles, Rico has me working late for some party he's having tonight. Tell dad I'll be coming home late tonight," my older brother Jackson explained.

"Huh alright see ya Jackson". After I hung up I decided to spend these agonizing hours doing my homework. Gosh I wish it was the weekend. I could use the break from school.

**A/N once again I hope it wasn't too short or long. R&R please XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oliver's POV

I was pretty much almost finished with cleaning the wood in the house. I was on the banister of the staircase. I had given Leo some Spaghetti-O's and then put him to sleep in mom and dad's room. Luckily they were done unpacking and straightening things in there. That's when it hit me like a brick. I still had to straighten things in dad's office!

He was going to kill me. I rapidly wiped down the banister and then rushed upstairs to the office. There were a lot of books and files on the table and floor waiting to be straightened out. Plus the curtains weren't hung up and the computer wasn't hooked up.

Not to mention I still hadn't completely finished cleaning the wood downstairs in the living room. That's when out of nowhere the front door opened. They had been gone for 3½ hours so dad was gonna be furious.

I did the best I could by stacking some of the books on the shelf. I hooked up the computer and wiped it off with my sleeve. The stairs were creaking in the process. Oh crap! I dropped the wood cleaning to my dad's deep voice.

He seemed calm but that wasn't gonna last so I didn't bother getting my hopes up.

"I swore I told you to get this office cleaned up before me and your mother got back," he said calmly. But his eyes showed anything but calmness.

"U-um I was but mom asked me to clean everything wooden in t-the house. I-I'm sorry dad. B-but don't worry I'll clean it now I swear," I stammered backing up as he got closer.

"I wanted it done while we were gone... YOU NEVER LISTEN!" he screamed knocking over the books he saw me stacking. They landed with a thud, kinda like I would be doing in a bit.

"D-dad I'm sorry-"

"I DON'T WANNA HERE YOU'RE SORRY... YOU NEVER LISTEN TO A DAMN THING I SAY". I flinched at his scream then he grabbed me by my arms. He started shaking me and threw me against the bookshelf.

Some books fell but luckily they didn't fall on my throbbing head. I tried getting up but then there came two blows to my face; one to my eye and the other to my lip. I felt the warm liquid coming from my bottom lip.

"YOU GONNA PUT YOUR MOM BEFORE ME HUH... YOU LITTLE SELFISH DISRESPECTFUL," he shrieked grabbing at my hair. He threw me into the wall. All I could do was slowly slide to the floor.

I didn't dare fight back or I'd wake up breathing through a tube. I did try to fight back once in my life but when I did he beat me so bad I couldn't get out of bed for two days. I laid there hoping it was over. After two more blows to the face and one more swift kick to my stomach it was finally over.

"Clean yourself up... and then I want this mess up... YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I nodded unable to hold back my tears or moans any longer. He left the room and went downstairs. I forced my body to get up and get to work despite all the pain. That was the first of many beatings in this house!

XXXXXX

It's been an hour since the beating. Dad had come up stairs to see if I was done. He didn't do anything when he found out I wasn't. When I was done he and mom were setting the table. Mom had made lasagna and garlic bread along with some salad.

Leo was up now and was jumpy as ever. Every time dad gets done beating me up I get more and more happy that he doesn't abuse Leo. He's just way to adorable and sweet to go through the pain.

"I helped mommy make the salad. Do you like it?" he asked watching me chew the food.

"Yea... it's delicious Leo. You're a great chef," I said smiling at the youngster. That's when I noticed him studying my face.

"Oliver, what happened to your face? It's all purple and red". I touched my eye that was still hurting. I more than likely had a black eye and my lips were probably still bleeding. Leo didn't know about what dad did to me also.

He was a blabber mouth. If he told anyone at his school dad would kill me for letting him find out. I hated lying to Leo because he looked up to me, but I had no choice.

"Umm you know how I'm really bad at skateboarding. Well, I tried to do this really cool trick but I got hurt," I lied looking up at dad who glared at me.

"Oliver you're a clumsy duck," Leo stated before eating a forkful of salad. I smiled slightly before looking down at my food. I didn't feel like eating. Mom could tell dad was getting annoyed at that so she broke the silence.

"So why don't you boys tell your father and I about your first day," she suggested rubbing dad's back to cool him down.

"My teacher thinks I'm a bright duck... whatever that means mommy. Ooh and I made lots and lots of friends," Leo said bouncing in the chair.

"Really baby that's great... Oliver?" I didn't even hear her say my name... but I heard dad loud and clear.

"**Oliver**... your mother wants to know how your day went," he said. I jumped at the sudden burst.

"O-oh I'm sorry mom... it was fine. Met some people but that's it". I sighed, picking at the now cold lasagna.

"Aren't you going to eat Oliver?" mom asked firmly.

"Uh I'm not feeling well... can I just go lay down-"

"Your mom worked hard on that lasagna Oliver. You'll eat it and you'll enjoy it!"

"It's not that big a deal Greg-"shut up Nancy. I'm not gonna let him get away with wasting our food. I work hard to feed your **selfish ungrateful** **face and all you can say is you wanna lay down?** Is that all you can say huh... IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?" dad screamed slapping me hard across the face.

Leo winced and ran towards mom afraid he was in trouble. I definitely couldn't hold back the tears now. In fact I hadn't even known they were there.

They were coming out like rain drops. They landed on my lips each and every one of the warm.

"Greg its okay... Oliver will just eat it tomorrow its _okay_! Come on baby let's go to sleep okay," mom whispered to Leo. Dad was still sitting there staring at me. Our eyes met when I looked up.

"Your mother saved your life you know. If Leo wasn't here you'd be on that floor right now. Clean up the kitchen and it **better** be spotless!" he said before leaving. I sat there and waited 'til he left. That's when the waterworks came again and I couldn't stop them.

**A/N So intense ppls lol poor Oliver. R&R please as always XD I'd rrly appreciate it**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Miley and Lily are determined to befriend the new boy when they feel he's hiding something. R&R

Chapter 5

Normal POV

The next morning, Oliver was awakened by both his parents. He had visible bruises and they didn't want anyone suspecting anything. He waited patiently for his mom to put some skin tone make-up on him.

He hated the thought of guys wearing make-up, but he'd be in deep trouble if anyone found out what his dad did to him. After his mom was finished he quickly got dressed in a long sleeve under a short sleeve _Blink182_ shirt and some jeans.

As he went to his locker he saw Miley and Lily standing there waiting. He had forgotten they had class together so they'd want to walk with him. "Hey Oliver, what's new?" Lily asked.

"Um nothing... we should go," he simply stated grabbing his books and shutting his locker. He didn't feel like talking that morning. Miley noticed the hostility in his voice but decided not to ask about it.

"_I wonder what's wrong with Oliver. I mean he wasn't completely talkative yesterday but he's just completely dazed today," Miley thought taking quick glances at the boy next to her._ He had his head down playing with some crumpled up paper.

"_He probably had a rough morning... yeah that's it he had a rough morning. I mean not everyone's mornings are bright right?"_

Lily noticed Miley was thinking about Oliver so she wrote a quick note. She managed to throw the note over by the other girls' foot. Miley looked down at the folded paper and back at Lily who was motioning for her to read it.

"_Hey, are you thinkin bout Oliver Miles?" _Miley nodded and wrote back. She waited 'til Ms. Zuniga had her head turned to throw the note back to Lily.

"_Well yeah I am actually. Don't you think he seems upset?" _Lily looked at Miley who had worried eyes. She then looked at Oliver. She shrugged her shoulders and pretended to be sleepy as a guess that that was what was wrong with Oliver.

"Ms. Stewart... Ms. Truscott? Is everything okay ladies?" Ms. Zuniga asked. The two simply nodded not knowing what to say. The class turned their attention back to Ms. Zuniga.

XXXXXX

Miley's POV

After psychology, Lily and I decided to wait for Oliver in the lunchroom instead of by the history room. We figured he knew his way here. He came over to us and sat down without saying anything.

"Hey Oliver, man am I glad to get out of that boring Spanish class," Lily said trying to start a conversation. Oliver didn't seem to acknowledge her or anyone really. I put my hand on his shoulder but moved it when I felt him flinch.

"I-I'm sorry Oliver I didn't mean to scare you I just-"

"No it's okay Miley I'm just... a bit out of it today. We um we should get our lunch,'' he said and got up from the table. I looked at Lily who looked confused. I shrugged my shoulders and went to catch up.

As we ate our lunch we listened to Lily rant on and on about how Mrs. Sanchez, her Spanish teacher, only picks on her because she "hates her". But Lily sucks at Spanish so I didn't blame Mrs. Sanchez if she was tough on Lils.

"So um Oliver didn't you just hate how long Ms. Zuniga took explaining geometry to us. It's like come on we know the stuff already right?" I asked him. He laughed a bit and ate some more peas to keep from having to respond.

"Huh okay you know what, what's the matter Oliver huh? You seem so quiet today as if you're not even trying to acknowledge us at all. What's wrong?" Lily asked. I punched her in the arm and glanced at Oliver who looked pretty upset.

"Look it's nothing I'm just... tired alright. I had a lot of work to do yesterday. I guess I'm a little worn out," he replied rolling his eyes. Lily could be a jerk sometimes but why'd she have to pick now to be one.

"Oh well we understand it's no biggy. Hey how about we take all that tiredness away and go to the beach after school," I quickly suggested.

"I-I don't know". That's when the bright idea hit me.

"Well... instead of the beach maybe you wouldn't mind hanging at my place after school. Lils are you in?" Lily looked just as stunned as Oliver.

"Uhh yeah I guess... Oliver?" Oliver was biting his lip nervously. What could be so bad about hanging at my place? Then again he was probably nervous because he just met us yesterday. I'd think it was weird too!

"Um yeah why not, maybe I can get my homework done on time," he stated and then the bell rung. This will be awesome. Oliver's coming over my house after school. This will probably give me a chance to _actually_ get to know the boy.

I mean all I know is he has a little brother named Leo but that's it. He looked like the type of boy who had more to his life and I was gonna find out what! Does that make me nosy?

**A/N Hope you liked it guys XD well... that's all I have to say lol not really an author's note type lol R&R :p**


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Miley and Lily are determined to befriend the new boy when they feel he's hiding something. R&R

Chapter 6

Lily's POV (probably won't be too long)

I couldn't believe Miley actually had the courage to invite Oliver to her house. I mean we just met the boy. But then again she probably has a major crush on him.

It's actually kinda cute. After all it's been a while since Miley's had a man and she needs to get back out there... I do too!

"So Miley don't you think you should explain to me why you invited Oliver to **your** house today. I mean not that it's a problem but don't you think it's a bit too soon to be getting your moovves on with the new boy?" I asked as we waited for Oliver to get out the boys bathroom.

"Getting my-Lily you're crazy if you think I like Oliver like that. I mean trust me he's cute but I don't even know him. He could be some mass murderer or an ex felon for all I know. There's no rushing here my friend," she whispered so Oliver couldn't hear.

I rolled my eyes wishing she'd be honest. That's when the bathroom door swung open. "You ready to go Oliver?" Miley asked as if he was some kind of baby.

"Uhh sure let's-go," he replied.

"Soo, Miley what are we gonna do when we get to your house?" I asked as we walked out the school.

"Um we could do h-homework, or just hang out and talk. Does that sound cool Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Yeah that's fine... but I can't stay long. I got a lot of stuff to do at home". I could see Miley frown at that but she smiled again when she noticed me watching her. That's when her phone rang.

"Hello?" I could hear a tiny voice talking to Miley. But there was a masculine country accent so I guessed it was either her dad or Jackson.

"Yeah okay see ya dad," she said before hanging up, "My dad has a date tonight so he won't be back 'til eleven... and since Jackson has work I guess we have the house to ourselves".

"Sweet, I say we skip homework and party hard," I said.

"Uh slow your road Madonna.... my dad said I can have only a few people over while he's gone so no hard parties". I pouted at the thought of not throwing a party. Miley rarely had the house to herself and when she finally does... NO PARTY hmp.

XXXXXX

Oliver's POV

Miley's house was amazing. I've never seen a beach house so big before. It was almost unreal. The inside was even more big and colorful than outside. Her dad must have had major money. My thoughts were broken when I heard a familiar voice.

"Oliver, you okay?" Miley asked.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine. It's just... your house is awesome," I replied taking a seat at the table.

"Thanks, my dad used to be a country singer so you know he still gets the money for his albums. What do your parents do?"

"Um my dad's a criminal lawyer. My mom doesn't work but she's really into designing and all that".

"Wow so you must have some big money huh Oliver?" Lily asked before taking a bite out of a peanut butter cookie.

"Well not "big" money but my dad does make a great amount-"

"You must get everything you ask for then huh?" This Lily girl sure is eager to get in my life, not that it's something fun.

"Umm, no... not at all. I mean just the basic stuff but nothing big like my brother," I said whispering the last part.

"Well remind us to visit your house someday," Miley suddenly said. Oh man I knew she'd mention something like that. The last thing I need is mom in my face trying to explain the birds and the bees again.

"So Miley what are we gonna do?" Lily asked.

"Hmm well homework I guess or TV. What do you wanna do Oliver?"

"... Do you have a bathroom I can use?" I asked even though I didn't have to go. Miley nodded pointing towards the stairs. I quickly left the room and found my way to the bathroom. It was an average bathroom. It was just colorful.

I stared in the mirror to make sure the make-up wasn't smearing. Dad would kill me if anyone found out about the abuse. But I guess you already know that story.

Everything on my face seemed fine. That's when I heard Miley. "Hey Oliver you find the bathroom?" she called, her footsteps coming across the hallway floor. I quickly rolled my sleeves up and turned on the sink water to pretend I was washing my hands. I opened the door to see her waiting.

"Hey I see you found the bathroom". I nodded wiping the water from my hands on my jeans. Only I had forgotten to roll my sleeves back down.

"Whoa... Oliver what happened to your arms?" Lily asked as she joined us in the hallway. I looked down to see the visible bruises. Oh crap!

"Yeah looks like someone squeezed them to death," Miley added. I needed an excuse and quick.

"Umm I was uh helping my dad move some boxes down to the basement and I kinda fell down some stairs. It's fine though," I explained a bit too fast. Lily's eyes squinted at my explanation. Gosh I hoped they believed it, please believe it.

"Well you should so be careful next time. My cousin fell down the stairs once-broke his neck completely," Lily said. At least she believed it, but Miley for some reason looked as if she had seen through my lie.

I glanced at her then decided to head back down stairs. I didn't hear footsteps behind me though.

Miley's POV (just for a bit)

"That's weird isn't it Lils?"

"What is?" she asked.

"Oliver said he fell down some stairs and I _kinda_ believe him. But the bruises on his arm don't look like they were caused by any stairs. Don't you think so?" I whispered so Oliver couldn't hear.

"Well... what are you suggesting? That someone did it?" Lily asked jokingly. But I wasn't joking.

"Weelll-"

"Miley Oliver is fine he said it. Now let's go watch TV or something. Sometimes you can be such a drama queen. I swear you can write your own drama if you wanted." And with that Lily was gone.

I rolled my eyes and followed her. Maybe I was just being over dramatic. Oliver was fine... he wasn't hiding anything from his new friends... right?

**A/N uh oh Miley getting suspicious lol comment please this is the farthest I've ever gotten without getting writers' block :) p.s. hope it wasn't too long :p**


End file.
